Vince's great idea
by Randy Orton Fan
Summary: A new intergender tag team division is put into Raw, read what happens as Randy Orton, John Cena, Johnny Nitro, Carlito and Jeff Hardy will do with their divas to win the intergender tag team gold.


"Yo Randy!" yelled John Cena as he ran down the corridor to catch up with his friend, who was walking towards his locker room.

"What man, if it's about that mess I made in your hotel room, I got someone to clean it up" said Randy, turning around to high-five John.

"Na man, it's not that, Vince needs to see us" said John, beginning to walk away.

"Oh fuck, I'm not in trouble am I?" said Randy, beginning to wonder what he could have done now.

"Don't think so man, just come!" replied John.

Randy shook his head before following his friend to Vince's office.

* * *

"Hello gentlemen, take a seat!" said Vince McMahon as John pushed the door open and he and Randy entered.

"No Randy, you're not in trouble" he added, as Randy opened his mouth.

Randy took a seat at the end of the row. He looked around to see Carlito, Johnny Nitro and Shane, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, texting someone off his phone.

"Well I don't suppose you men know why you are here" said Vince, taking a seat behind his desk.

Randy didn't know, and by the looks of everyone else in the room, neither did they.

"Ok, one of the writers came up with a brilliant idea for an intergender tag team division!" said Vince, smiling at the four that sat before him.

"Why?" asked Johnny.

"We need to change to profiles of our divas from just eye candy to proper wrestlers" replied Vince.

"They pull in the ratings even if they are just eye candy though" said John.

"Yes, that's true, but they would pull in even more if they competed in more matches" said Vince.

"So how does that involve us?" asked Randy.

"You will act as the divas tag team partners. Trainers if you will. You have two weeks to pick your diva, train her up and be back here to compete for the intergender tag team titles" said Vince.

"What's in it for us?" asked John.

"The winner of the intergender titles will get a shot at the WWE title" replied Vince.

"I like the sound of that!" said Johnny.

"I don't" said John.

"Is that all?" asked Randy.

"Yes, yes, now go!" said Vince.

"I'm sweet, I got Melina" said Johnny.

"Me too man, I got Torrie, and she's very, very cool" said Carlito.

"I call dibs on Maria!" shouted John.

"Who the hell am I going to pick?" asked Randy.

"Haha, good luck man" said Johnny, slapping Randy on the back.

Randy exited with the others, all arguing on who would become the new champions.

He headed towards the diva locker room, he needed to find a partner, and fast.

* * *

Randy stopped outside the door that read "Divas locker room" and sighed. He never really had any luck with any diva on Raw, probably due to the fact he had been dubbed "the lady killer" by John.

However, he hadn't tried to date one, and there was a first time for everything, right?

He knocked loudly and heard loud giggling as someone came to open the door.

The door creaked open and he saw a pair of eyes looking straight back at him through the small crack in the door before it flung open and Maria stood before him.

"Hey Randy!" she said, smiling at him.

"Hey Maria, listen are you taken for the intergender tag team thing?" asked Randy, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Randy, already taken" she replied, showing a text message from John which read:

_Hey Maria, how'd you like to team up with me for the intergender tag team contest?_

"Fuckin John" muttered Randy under his breath.

"Come in Randy, you can ask someone else!" giggled Maria, as she took his hand and led him in.

As he walked in, Maria shut the door behind him and Randy had his first chance to look around the much talked about, divas locker room.

It wasn't really that special. It was just like his, just a bit more decorated. It had posters strewn around the walls and a large stereo in the corner.

'And here I am, not even bothering to hang up my clothes' Randy thought to himself.

Randy smirked as he saw some posters of himself hung up in Maria's locker. He still had it, even when he didn't try.

He turned around and looked at Maria, who was blushing deeply.

"It was from…………..a friend" she muttered.

Randy turned around again and saw Torrie sitting on one of the benches, talking to Melina, who waved at Randy.

But both of them were taken, Randy told himself.

"Mickie!" said Randy, astonished that he hadn't thought of her.

"Randy" said Maria, tugging at his arm. "She's taken too, Jeff got told before you guys because he was here early, and she is the women's champ" she added.

"Oh man, who am I going to pick?" asked Randy, beginning to get frustrated.

"I would go with you, but John asked first" said Maria, shrugging.

When he stopped talking, was the first time Randy noticed the slight noise of the shower running.

"Maria, who's in there" he asked, moving towards the door.

"I'm not sure" she replied, looking around the locker room, counting all the divas.

"It must be Victoria" she added.

"Oh God, please no, please, anyone but her" Randy whimpered.

"Or Candice" Maria laughed.

"Candice!" said Randy. Another diva Randy had completely overlooked.

"Oh wait, it is Victoria! Candice left like five minutes ago, she was tired apparently" said Maria.

"Thanks Maria" said Randy, bolting out of the room.

"See ya later Randy" said Maria, beaming widely.

* * *

Randy sprinted down the corridor, dodging other superstars as he went. He rounded the corner and ran towards the double doors that exited the arena.

As they opened, he sprinted into the car park. Then he saw her. Candice was finished loading her bags into the car and was getting into the drivers seat of her new Mercedes she had told him about.

"Candice! Yo Candice!" Randy yelled as he struggled to keep up with her slowly accelerating car.

Finally the car stopped and Randy ploughed into the back. He heard a soft giggle from the inside of the car before Candice got out and helped him up.

"Candice!" said Randy, out of breath, probably because he had run full force into the back of a Mercedes.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you just give me a call?" she asked.

"It's urgent, I need you to be my partner for the intergender tag team thing" said Randy.

"I'd love to! Give me a call later, and we'll talk…business" she winked.

As Candice got back in her car, Randy began to walk back into the arena.

"Thank God I didn't get Victoria" he muttered.

* * *

"Hey babe" said Johnny as he entered his locker room to find Melina sitting on one of the chairs.

"Were good for the intergender tag team in two weeks?" he added.

"Sure, I mean, who else would I go with?" she replied.

"Thanks Mel" said Johnny, walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"So when do we start training?" she asked him.

"Probably tomorrow morning, we'll go down to that boxing ring, I'll hire it out for us" Johnny replied, pulling out his phone and calling the boxing club.

"Yeah, this is Johnny Nitro here; I'm just calling to see if I can hire out your gym tomorrow morning. I don't know, from 9-12? I know 12 isn't the morning. Can you just tell me how much it's going to cost? 2,000 dollars? Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye"

"12 isn't in the morning babe" giggled Melina.

* * *

End of the chapter! Sorry any Carlito fans, but I just didn't have much to write about him, as this story will mostly follow Randy's/Candice's path. And some of Nitro/Melina, Jeff/Mickie and Cena/Maria. Carlito will only be included in matches! 


End file.
